numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Revival Numberblocks
This is a Fan-Made Sequel/Reboot of Numberblocks where everyone gets redesigned. The Story Official 20 came out and it caused a lot of problems (Red-Bordered Twenty Drama). Now someone needs to solve the solution by creating their own Numberblocks called Revival Numberblocks. There are more than one version of Revival Numberblocks. List of Characters J-Dob's version * 1 to 5 are the same. * 6 is now a male and has Hexagon eyes. * 7 is now a female. * 8 is the same but now lives in the ocean. * 9 is now a female. * 10 is now a male. * 11-20 are the most redesigned characters because it now follows J-Dob's "Border Pattern". ** 11 has Eleven Sticks now. ** 12 is now a male and has a clock on him. ** 13 is now a female and has one big eye. ** 14 now has old 7's face and 2 of old 7's hair. ** 15 can now change forms. The Step Form (Official 15), The Multiples of 5 Form (Jaydob04's Fifteen), and The Multiples of 3 Form (Three with 15 blocks and red borders). ** 16 is now a male and has eyebrows ** 17 lost her ability to paint but can now be a ninja. She also has one eye ** 18 now has cool shades and a cool voice but he can still be goofy and speedy ** 19 has one eye and can now sing about prime numbers Punchcar63's version He also follows J-Dob’s “Border Patterns” * 0 is a white 0 with eyes and limbs. He can talk using the hole as a mouth * 1 looks like normal 1 but a square eye, one eyelash, and one leg * 2 has an orange body, 2 eyes, 2 eyebrows, 2 shoes, a bow tie, and red features * 3 looks like normal 3 but has 3 eyes, her juggling balls are on the triangle, and orange features * 4 looks like normal 4 but one eye and a longer unibrow * 5 looks like normal 5 but one eye and lighter features * 6 looks like J-Dob's version and is also male, but has a dark blue body, green limbs, and eyebrows * 7 looks like normal 7 but female, no rainbow body, and 2 sets of rainbow hair (first half has 4 pieces of hair and second half has 3 pieces of hair). She can change her form so she has a rainbow body but violet hair * 8 looks like normal 8 but no eyelashes but eyebrows. He also has normal 9's color without gradient * 9 looks the same but as a female, pink features, and eyelashes. She is also magenta but keeps the gradient * 10 looks the J-Dob's version but has a top hat, bowtie, shoes, and a stick. He looks like the half version of normal 20 * 11 has a big Hexagon eye and a small Pentagon eye. She has a bow tie, pants, and football shoes * 12 looks like normal 12 but male, 3 Rectangle eyes and eyebrows which are blue, and blue pants. * 13 has a Heptagon eye and a Hexagon eye, eyelashes, and a plaster on her head. * 14 has 2 Heptagon eyes, rainbow eyebrows, and a headband. He likes to play Basketball. * 15 looks like normal 15 but has 3 stars on her step mask and 3 arms with gloves for each. Her boots are blue with Red borders. * 16 has square eyes, eyebrows, and gradient of 4 shades * 17 has Japanese eyes, eyelashes, and has a paintbrush. She has an interest in poems (Haiku), and she likes to do Japanese Art * 18 looks like normal 18 but has a roller skater helmet, 3 Hexagons on him, red pants, has roller skates. He is a roller skater and a super rectangle * 19 looks like normal 19 but has a decagon eye and a nonagon eye. She has a painter hat, paint brush, and a palette with 19 colors she can paint. She is still interested in crazy shapes * 20 has normal 2’s glasses, eyebrows, 10-sided star eyes, 2 gloves with 2 stars on it, a western hat, a western bandanna, and a western shoe. He is a cowboy. Blue86400's version * 1 now has a square eye. She lost her leg from getting attacked by Birthday One, so she looks the same as Punchcar63's revival 1, but her leg is on the left, to match the story behind how she has 1 leg. * 2 is the same as the original, but he does not have his shoes, and his lips are purple. * 3 is the same, but she looks like a normal Numberblock, to satisfy himself from his Coulrophobia. * 4 now is a cyclops, and thus his eyebrows had to merge. On simple words, he looks the same as Punchcar63's revival 4. * 5 looks the same as Punchcar63's revival 5. * 6's features are now completely red, and also lost her dice spots and her own dice, due to Blue86400 having a secret hatred over board/dice games. She also is now dark blue. * 7 looks the same, but now has circular eyebrows. He is a bluish purple. * 8 now has normal limbs, and is missing his mask. His right eye is robotic, and in the shape of a octagon. He is purple. * 9 looks the same, except he had the same changing process as 4. He is magenta. * 10 is actually a form of Blue86400, other than his glitched form. He is unnaturally pink (not magenta), making him unique. * 11 forms when 10 and 1 touch each other in any way. 11 has 10 light pink blocks and a red block. He is blue colorblind and can't see blue without his (cyan) glasses. * 12 is robotic, and has 10 light pink blocks and 2 orange blocks. * The block pattern continues for 13-19, all with normal features. * 20 is peach/apricot. He is worried that Orchilalium's group of OCs, the EyeBot Numbers, will come into Numberland and destroy it entirely. StripeTheNumberblock's version He also follows the J-Dob border pattern. * 1 is now a boy. * 2 is a girl. * 3 is a boy. * 4 has different eyebrows. * Like Punchcar63's, 5 is a cyclops. * 6 now has 6 eyelashes on each eye. * 7 has a relaxed personality. * 8 is a girl. * 9 has his eyes on the side and he is dark blue. * 10 is a boy. * 11 has eyelashes. * 12 is a boy. * 13 is a girl. * 14 is ths same. * 15 has her eyes on the side. * 16 has sparks coming off her left eye. * 17 is the same. * 18 is the same. * 19 is dark blue. * 20 is a girl. Supermdztv1’s version *0 now has a pupil. *1 is the same. *2 is a cyclops and has a semi circle eye. *3 is a cyclops and has a triangle eye. *4 is a cyclops. *5 is a cyclops. She has no gloves and a pentagon eye. *6 is a cyclops. 6 is now Male and he has royal blue blocks, red dots and a hexagon eye. *7 is a cyclops with a heptagon eye. 7 is now female. Her 6th block is royal blue and the 7th is purple. *8 is a cyclops with an octagon eye and violet blocks. *9 is the same as punchcar’s, but she is a cyclops with a nonagon eye. *10 is now Male. He is a cyclops with only 1 5-pointed star and only 1 glove with 10 fingers. He has light red blocks with 1 red border. 11-19 have the same 10 block as 10 and 11-19 have a star eye as their left eye. *Apart from 10’s features, 11 is the same. *12 is now Male with the right eye being a semicircle and he has a clock. *Thir- I mean 10+3 is now female with the right eye being a triangle. *14 has the right eye being a square. *15 has the right eye being a pentagon, but she still keeps the step squad goggles. *16 is now male with the right eye being a hexagon and the unit blocks are royal blue. *17 is now female with the right eye being a heptagon and the unit blocks are purple. *18 has his right eye being an octagon and the unit blocks are violet. *19 has her right eye being a nonagon and the unit blocks are magenta. *20 has 2 star eyes. *30 is now Male. He has 3 star eyes. *40 has 4 star eyes. *50 is now Male with 5 star eyes *60 is now Male with 6 star eyes and light royal blue blocks with royal blue borders. *70 has 7 star eyes and light purple blocks with purple borders. *80 has 8 star eyes and light violet blocks with violet borders. *90 has 9 star eyes and light magenta blocks with magenta borders. *100 is now Male with 10 star eyes. Gallery Punchcar's Variant Revival Numberblock Zero.png Revival Numberblocks 1-5.png 05FAE145-2A8F-4D6F-B45D-03BABD744B7A.png Revival Numberblocks 11-15.png Revival Numberblocks 16-20.png Revival_Numberblock_7_as_a_rainbow.png Revival 19 making a human shape.png Odds_and_evens_(Revival_Version).png Odds_and_evens_(Revival_Version_(Evens)).png Stripe's Variant Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (136).png